


衡门独看雪（十五）私定终身

by axl1199_Waltzingback



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, 新边城浪子 | Border-Town Prodigal (TV), 朱一龙同人, 朱一龙水仙, 知否知否应是绿肥红瘦 | The Story of Minglan (TV)
Genre: M/M, 生子, 蛇毒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axl1199_Waltzingback/pseuds/axl1199_Waltzingback





	衡门独看雪（十五）私定终身

就让我们犯一次错，抛开一切烦恼，不管过去还是未来，只有现在，只有我和你。。。。。

  
  


傅红雪略微沙哑的声音在耳边炸开，好似海妖的歌声蛊惑人心，齐衡感觉自己身上的每一个毛孔都在叫嚣，好想拥有这个人……齐衡的眼睛被傅红雪赤裸的肌肤所填满，呼吸不由地粗重起来，只听到傅红雪低声呻吟：“元若……” 

齐衡瞬间被点燃，这个傅红雪一直不愿叫出的名字，如今在他忘情的时刻被呼唤出口，让齐衡感觉如梦境一般，以至于他自己都能觉察到自己剧烈地颤抖了一下。

“帮帮我……”傅红雪低哑着嗓子，凑过去和齐衡紧紧贴在一起。

齐衡颤抖地抚弄着他小腹上火热结实的肌肤，习武之人肌肉紧实，齐衡感觉结实的有一些硌手……他笨拙的将一条腿挤进他的腿间，缓慢地移动，与他贴得更近。

俯下身去，不得要领地在傅红雪嘴唇上轻轻舔着，又慢慢逗弄地在他下唇上轻咬，缓慢青涩的动作让傅红雪有些急躁，引得身下人抬头急切的迎合。火热的鼻息交缠在一起，齐衡感到傅红雪颤抖着，感到他在自己嘴里呻吟，感到两个人胯下相贴的部分慢慢变得一样坚硬。

齐衡有些脸红的握住傅红雪的腰，本能的晃动着身体和他磨蹭着，贴着他的身体反复戳刺，两个人的身上慢慢出了一层薄汗，齐衡一边捕捉着身下人脸上每一个细微的表情，一边握住了他的性器。

傅红雪随着他的动作猛然吸气，推了推他的肩膀，然后又认命的把手握在他肩上，企图要把他拥住。

齐衡盯着他一笑，这人被情欲烧成这样，还在自相矛盾，他缓缓向下滑动，低头将傅红雪左边的乳头含在口中。

傅红雪猛的弹动，刚刚握着他肩膀的手又开始推他：“别这样，元若……”

“你喜欢。”齐衡含着那颗小小的凸起，含含糊糊地说，齐衡发现了，傅红雪不是不喜欢被爱抚，而是因为精神紧张导致这里太过敏感。

“元若……”傅红雪的声音，暗哑、诱惑，有着平时无法探寻的柔软，醉人。 齐衡更加兴奋，注视着在他的含弄下挺立起来的小东西，又低头舔舐，舌尖与乳尖不断触碰，惹得傅红雪难堪地低声呻吟，全身笼罩了一层色情的绯红。

齐衡开始用力吮吸。 “别……”傅红雪弓起身体，想要将他推开，却又因为吮吸而脱力，层层快感从乳头蔓延，他觉得自己比刚才还硬，性器前端开始流泪，齐衡裹着他的手开始变得滑腻，来回摩擦发出色情的水声。

齐衡喜欢这具身体，他照搬刚刚的样子一路吮吸、舔弄甚至啃咬他的皮肤，留下暧昧的吻痕和咬痕。

傅红雪胸口剧烈起伏着，喘息声夹杂着呻吟，越来越急速，刀客的倔强让他有些害羞的用手臂遮挡自己的脸。

“别看……别看……”

齐衡看到他泛着红潮绷紧的身体，手臂下颤抖的双唇，脸颊上的红晕，又想使劲欺负他，又想好好爱惜他。低头看到手中坚硬可爱的性器，他从未这么近距离观察这里，所有的羞赧变作了好奇心，想一探究竟。他左手跟着来到他的身下，配合着右手的套弄，开始把玩他的囊袋，随后竟然伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下那可爱的铃口。

“啊……元若……”傅红雪被刺激的大脑中瞬间一片空白，低声念着他的名字，身体本能地在他手中插刺着，节奏狂乱。

“我在。”齐衡温柔的应声，左右手专心安抚着小红雪，在他大腿肌肉绷紧的一瞬间，傅红雪颤抖的睫毛下面，流出生理性的泪水，然后大幅度抖动起来，脚趾痉挛地蜷缩起来，伴随一声低吟，傅红雪仰起头，脖颈拉出优美的弓形曲线，射在齐衡手中。

高潮过后换来傅红雪短暂的理智，他有些慌乱地捂住脸，从指缝间偷看齐衡，可情欲折磨的身体使不出力气。傅红雪不知道，高潮后的自己有多么迷人，皎洁明亮的月色中，凌乱地躺在自己怀中，泛着白光……齐衡看着身下人一改平时的冷漠、坚韧、强壮，在他身下变得脆弱而顺从，更重要的是，他心甘情愿。

很快傅红雪的清醒又一扫而光，脸上的红潮泛着湿气，齐衡就着手里刚刚发泄后的滑腻，探向他期盼已久的所在，手指抵住穴口的同时，傅红雪惊地倒抽一口气，紧张地动了一下，齐衡俯下身来，轻轻舔吻着他的耳朵，悄声道：“别担心，都交给我。” 

傅红雪知道，同样都是男人，齐衡现在的需求并不比自己少。生性内敛的傅红雪深吸一口气，努力放松自己的身体，由于紧张，呼吸比刚才还要急促。 伴随着一根手指的慢慢刺入，傅红雪不安的加重了手指的力度，在齐衡背上留下了深深的指痕。

“红雪，红雪，别紧张，你看看我，是我……我是元若啊……深呼吸，放松……”

初为情事的齐衡也紧张的冒出汗来，没办法，他只好再次吻上傅红雪颤抖的嘴唇，分散两人紧张的情绪。当傅红雪的注意力被拉回到吻上的时候，齐衡抽回手指，没等他完全放松，手指又重新回来，这回是两根，刺入的比刚刚更深。

“唔……”被吻住的傅红雪没有一丝抵抗的力气，发不出声，只能一边颤抖一边唔唔的宣泄着紧张……

“红雪，想着我，别的都不要想，只想着我……”齐衡在傅红雪耳边轻声说着，“我对你……可是一见钟情！” 

“什——啊……”

这句话一出口，傅红雪感觉心脏停跳了一般，晚饭前好容易整理好的心情全被打乱，齐衡是在安慰自己吗？对，一定是的……他仅仅是在安慰自己…………趁傅红雪分心的一瞬间，齐衡的手指已变成了三根，然后开始缓慢地转动。

傅红雪的头猛甩了两下，束起的长发散开，少了那生人勿近的冷漠，皱起的眉毛让人怜惜。刚刚放松了一些的甬道重新收紧，抗议般紧紧吸着齐衡的手指往外推。 齐衡继续在红雪耳边蛊惑的说着情话，“我喜欢你的笑，你笑起来一点也不冷冰冰的，你应该多笑笑……”说话间，齐衡的手指摸索到一处时，傅红雪忽然高仰起头，随着一声低喘，身上一阵紧绷。

“小雪……你硬了……”

齐衡开始坏笑的对那个特殊之处实施进攻，时而按压，时而摩擦，“是不是这里？……很舒服吗？……再来？……”傅红雪被激的双眼通红，想叫，想狠狠的咬他一口，想让他住手，可开口却只听到自己沙哑的呻吟。 就在傅红雪以为自己快要死去的时候，齐衡抽出了手指，“红雪，我可以么……”

“我不知道……我……不懂……”傅红雪感到有些空虚，看着齐衡忍耐的表情有些心疼，却又不好意思主动，下意识勾了勾嘴角，笑的甚是妩媚。“红雪，你别这样笑，我害怕我忍不住……”

“忍不住……就别忍了……啊！”

没等傅红雪说完，齐衡一个挺身，终于进入到那个令人神魂颠倒的地方，由于用力过猛，小齐衡一下子低在了那另傅红雪疯狂的所在。

这一下两个人的身体都紧绷着，气喘吁吁地对视，傅红雪企图抵抗，却被齐衡按住，红着眼说到“晚了……你含住我了……”

齐衡在他的身体里，齐衡被他所包含，傅红雪仔细的感受着，他甚至能感受到性器上鼓起的筋络；傅红雪感受着巨大的快感，刚刚软下去的器官再次勃起了。

硬热的性器冲撞着内膜，在狭窄的甬道中进进出出，带来的快感让傅红雪没办法思考。当齐衡一次又一次用力撞击那令人销魂的一处时，傅红雪眼前一白低叫着射了出来。高潮时肌肉收紧，内壁也开始疯狂地收缩，齐衡也抑制不住，最终到达欲望的边缘，喷发在傅红雪的体内。

高潮的愉悦还没有完全散去，傅红雪感受到体内的某样东西又开始慢慢涨大，齐衡把傅红雪翻了个身，让他趴在床上，自己从他的脖颈沿着背部勾勒着美丽的曲线。就着刚刚的痕迹，小齐衡再次滑了进去。

“啊！元若……你……”傅红雪被他压着，身体与床单摩擦，潮湿柔软的床单，此时好像突然变得粗糙起来，无论是乳头，还是性器，都早已变得十分脆弱敏感，受到摩擦的刺激，渐渐又都肿胀起来。 

这么湿，这么紧，这么热，齐衡陶醉地感受着傅红雪的身体，一边大力进出，一边亲吻着傅红雪的耳垂。

“红雪……红雪……”

抽插渐渐变得急切而有力，另一只手探下去，伸入床单和傅红雪的身体之间，握住他的性器，极大的快感刺激着两个人都在颤抖，齐衡喘息着进出的同时加快手里的套弄，“小雪……和我……一起……”

傅红雪感觉自己已经没有力气了，三次高潮让他筋疲力尽，蛇毒的作用也渐渐消退，全身酸软无力，大脑已经停顿没办法过多思考，就这一次……犯一次错……

傅红雪昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，任由齐衡把他的身体移动，擦拭清理干净，动作那么的温柔。他无意识地发出轻微的呻吟，却没有听到一个声音低低的响起：“我爱你。”


End file.
